


Just The Way You Are

by her_silhouette



Series: Bruno Mars Trilogy [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bruno Mars Trilogy, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_silhouette/pseuds/her_silhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t jealous. Not even a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mage-of-word (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mage-of-word+%28tumblr%29).



> Title: Just The Way You Are  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series  
> Characters: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Casey Jones, and April O’Neil w/mention of Mondo Gecko  
> Pairing: Unrequited Leo/Mikey, possible Mikey/Mondo  
> Prompt: “mage-of-words asked: TMNT 2K12: LeoxMikey, put Mondo Gecko plus Mikey equal one big jealous Leader in Blue ^w^”  
> Word Count: 550  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: He wasn’t jealous. Not even a little bit.  
> Author's Notes: This was yet another tumblr prompt I did a while ago. The first part in three I did for mage-of-word. I name it the Bruno Mars Trilogy because all of the titles come from a Bruno Mars song. Just happened, except for the last one. Unbeta’d.

“And he can lick his own eyeball!” Mikey was practically squealing. “That’s so cool!”

A group of them were sitting in the living room as Mikey retold his tale on how he met the “coolest teen in the world.” April was listening with rapt attention, Donnie was working on his laptop, but had an affectionate smile on his face which told Leo that he was paying attention and was quite amused by it. Raph and Casey were a little off to the side, already bored with Mikey’s antics but not enough to start threatening violence. Leo was the only one to remain apart, standing just side the pit with his arms crossed as he observed his youngest brother carefully. 

He tried to tell himself that it was nothing but worry he felt, that that twist in his stomach was nothing more than a gut feeling that perhaps this Mondo Gecko dude was shady, that he was too smooth and too flashy to be anything other than disaster waiting to happen, again. 

Mikey just had strange taste in friends, he told himself. Each one of them came with baggage. Leatherhead turned into a mindless beast at the drop of the hat and he wasn’t even going to talk about Bradford. Ice Cream Kitty was the only normal one out of the bunch, and considering she was made entirely of mutated ice cream, that was saying something. 

Of course he would be worried about Mikey’s safety. Why wouldn’t he? He worried about all his brothers. Of course, he never felt this tightness in his chest when Donnie talked about April, or the way Raph always seemed to get in trouble with Casey. But Mikey was the baby, right? He needed protection more than the other two. What he was feeling was completely normal.

He wasn’t jealous. Not even a little bit.

“It’s like,” Mikey continued on, stars in his eyes that made Leo’s stomach belly flop. “I will never be able to do that.”

“Well,” Donnie stated, never looking up, “we could always find a batch of mutagen and see if your new best friend wouldn’t mind giving you a hug before we dump it on you.”

Leo saw red. He didn’t know which of those things he hated most: the mutation, the  _best friend_  crack or the gecko hug, but all three of those thoughts made his blood boiled.

“No!” he said, speaking for the first time since Mikey came down. “We’re not doing any of that!”

He glared at Donnie. “Stop giving him ideas!” Donnie just smirked, never looking up from his laptop as he held out a fist to Raph, who fist bumped it with a grin of his own. 

Mikey, who had started to nod enthusiastically at Don’s plan, looked a little downtrodden at Leo’s rebuttal. 

“Awwwww, why?” He pouted. “I would look so much cooler.”

“You don’t need to look cooler,” Leo said sternly. “You’re already perfect.”

The room was filled with silence and all parties quickly turned their gaze to the leader. Leo felt himself redden, embarrassed by his outburst. He quickly turned and escaped to the dojo, running from his humiliation. 

He had left so fast that he didn’t notice that in the sea of astonished faces, one freckled on was giving a gentle smile.


End file.
